A Trip Through Time
by The slayer of days
Summary: What if Harry had been killed when he was retrieving Hufflepuff's cup from Gringotts? He get's thrown back in time that's what.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter and all of it's characters belong tto J K Rowling**

* * *

Harry Potter cursed as that thieving goblin Griphook escaped with the sword of Godric Gryffindor leaving him and his fellow horcrux hunters Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger alone in Bellatrix's vault.

"Come on you two, we need to get out of here before the doors close." Indeed, the vault doors were closing, threatening to cut off their only way of escape. The three vault crashers ran towards the doors and escaped with only seconds to spare...Only to be met with the terrifying image of a snarling, 50 foot long dragon just 10 feet away, with iron spikes along it shoulders and 3 inch long claws, all honed to a deadly edge. 'One hit with those claws would end up with us as it's dinner' thought Harry.

"Aww shit. That's a Ukrainian Ironbelly. It's one of the most dangerous species of dragons" yelled Ron above the noise of the dragon running towards the trio.

Harry looked around the cave trying to find a way to escape but found none. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Griphook escaping in a goblin sized cart.

Suddenly he heard a terrifying scream from Hermione who was looking at a jet of white hot fire that the dragon had just released right where Ron had been standing. Harry roared in pain and anguish for his best friend who had just been burnt alive. He started hurling curses at the dragon but all of the curses just bounced off. The furious dragon ignored Harry's curses and and turned toward Hermione who was trembling in fear. It roared once and crushed her under it's claws.

Harry fell to his knees in disbelief as his two friends were killed. Finally the dragon turned towards Harry and lunged.

The last thing Harry Potter saw was incredibly large teeth before the darkness overtook him.

Harry Potter knew no more.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Like it, love it, hate it?**

 **Review please**

 **Slayer of days out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter and all of it's characters belong tto J K Rowling**

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes not sure what to expect to see. He expected to see his friends, his parents, maybe Dumbledore or Sirius but he did **not** expect to see a muggle airport like place. Except that the airport was run by pure white people with wings.

The scene was so strange that Harry just stared at it, gaping.

"Well, at least it **is** a great adventure like Dumbledore liked to call it" harry mumbled to himself.

Suddenly he heard a soft moaning noise coming from behind him. It reminded Harry of the time when Dudley got kicked by a girl he was bothering. Harry snickered to himself at the memory. He turned around to look at what it was moaning. Letting out a shriek, Harry stumbled away from the hideously disgusting creature in front of him. It was like a bald, flat nosed, baby with a snake - like face.

Suddenly he heard a deep booming voice filled it power "Welcome Harry Potter. I have been expecting you."

He spun around, instinctively reaching for his wand before realizing that his wand would have remained back with his body.

Instead, he observed the person who had spoken. He was 6 ft tall with pure black skin and hair. His face had a sculpted look to it. He had jet black wings which were tinted with dark gray at the edges. Most striking of all were his eyes. They were completely black with flecks of gold in it. The sheer power and wisdom caused Harry to shudder a bit.

Suddenly his stoic face took on a look if anger as he looked behind Harry at the baby like creature. "I'll see the rest of your soul pieces soon enough _Riddle_ _"_ he snarled.

He turned his intense gaze onto Harry, said "Follow me" and walked towards an office that read _**DEATH.**_

Harry hesitated for a moment before following the powerful being into the office. Once he entered the room, the door swung shut and he could hear the locks clicking shut.

He immediately blurted out "Who are you? Why am I here?"

The being in question simply raised an eyebrow and said "Who am I? Well that's easy. I am Death. Why are you here, well that's a harder question. "

Death took a seat behind the desk in the office and motioned for Harry to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

Once Harry sat down Death continued. "You have been controlled and manipulated by Dumbledore since the beginning of your life" he said bluntly.

"No, no that's not possible Dumbledore's only been looking out for me."

Death raised and eyebrow and said disbelievingly "Oh really? Well, take a look at this and tell me if there's anything wrong" and he slid a paper towards Harry who grabbed it and started to read. It read:

1\. Why did Dumbledore leave you with your magic hating relatives?

2\. Why didn't Dumbledore organize a trial for Sirius Black even though it was in his power to do so as the Chief Warlock.

3\. Why didn't Dumbledore check up on you even once while you were in the Dursley's care?

4\. Why didn't Dumbledore remove you from your relatives when your first Hogwarts letter was addressed to 'The Cupboard Under the Stairs'?

5\. Why did Dumbledore keep a highly dangerous magical object in a school in your first year while giving you the clues to find the stone?

6\. Why did Dumbledore do nothing when the Basilisk was attacking students?

7\. Why didn't Dumbledore realize that his friend Alastor Moody had been impersonated by a Death Eater.

At this point Harry looked at Death and said "Ok. I've got your point. So you're saying that Dumbledore's been forcing me into confrontations with Voldemort?"

Death nodded, looking pleased "That's exactly what I'm saying. He's kept you weak by not hiring accomplished Defence teachers so that you could die in the battle against Riddle."

"WHAT? He's been trying to get me killed? Why?"

"I assume you know all about Riddle's horcruxes. So I'll skip to the point. When Riddle tried to kill you in Godric's hollow, when the Avada Kedavra rebounded on him, his already damaged soul lost another piece with latched onto you, the only living being left there, leaving you with that scar" he pointed towards Harry's infamous scar.

"Dumbledore believed that the only way for Voldemort to be defeated was for you to die in order to kill the soul pice within you."

Harry was feeling lightheaded and shocked. His mentor was...trying to get him killed?

"With regards to manipulations there's another matter. Ronald Weasly was set up to become your best friend in order to keep your loyalty to Dumbledore intact."

That's not possible. Ron's been my friend since first year. The Weasly family helped me onto the the platform."

"Again true. However Ronald did jump at the chance to abandon you both in your fourth year and during your horcrux hunt. Is it not suspicious that - who had 5 children who had already attended Hogwarts - was yelling about muggles, platform 9 and three quarters. She had arrived at the exact time that you did. She was waiting to befriend you. Ginny however has been slipping you love potions in your sixth year to get you to love her. Ron, Ginny and their mother have been making yearly withdrawals from your account with the key that Dumbledore had in return for keeping you 'On the Light Path'. Dumbledore had also signed a harry age contract between you and Ginny Weasly as your Magical Guardian."

Looking troubled Harry asked " What about Hermione? Is she actually my friend?"

"Yes and no. When the two of you first became friends after you saved her from the troll she was not under Dumbledore's influence. It was only in seconds year that she had been asked by Dumbledore to inform him of all of your conversations."

Harry sank in his chair in despair My two best friends...traitors."

"Ok, so what's the point in telling me all this? I'm dead."

At this Death actually smiled and said "Yes you are but you have been given a second chance to return I time to repeat your life. You will be returning to when you were 10 years old."

"This time go immediately to Gringotts and request for their help for training. Simply swear an oath that you have Death's blessing and they will help you. Tell nobody that you are from the future except for those you trust with your life. Ask the your account manager if there is a way to be emancipated."

Harry gave a nod indicating that he understood but suddenly got an idea. "What about the deathly hallows? Do they exist? "

"Of course they do. Although even if you collect all three of them it's impossible to become the master of me. The Elder Wand is indeed powerful but a more powerful wand could be made for a powerful wizard. The resurrection stone was meant to converse with only a few people at once and only for a short time. Your cloak is actually the Cloak of Invisibility. It is the only hallow which can be used indefinitely. The Elder Wand lies with Dumbledore while the resurrection stone is within the Gaunt ring that Riddle turned into a horcrux. Having my blessing you can simply summon the 2 Hallows."

"Alright then. When do I leave?"

Death smirked and said "You're leaving...right now."

Before Harry could ask any questions, he felt the world spin upside down and his vision went dark.

* * *

 **Like it, love it, hate it?**

 **Review please**

 **Slayer of days out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter and all of it's characters belong tto J K Rowling**

* * *

Harry woke up, screaming from his nightmares.

Eventually he calmed down and noticed that he was back in his cupboard in Number 4 Privet Drive.

He decided to make a plan for the next day. 'I'll get out of here tomorrow and take a cab to the Leaky Cauldron. This time, I should get a different wand. One that doesn't have the Trace on it. I'll go to Gringotts, get some money and ask for training like Death said.'

Suddenly he realized that Sirius was still alive but was in Azkaban. Harry almost broke down sobbing but controlled himself. 'This time I can get Sirius out of that Hell Hole.

'I should get some rest now. I can leave tomorrow morning.' Although he tried to sleep he was unable to do so for a long time. Eventually sleep claimed him.

Harry was woken up by the pounding on his cupboard door accompanied a familiar voice. He hear Petunia yelling at him. "Get up you useless freak. We don't give you a roof over your head just so that you can sleep all day. Get out here and make us breakfast. You had better not mess anything up if you know what's good for you."

He opened the Cupboard door and made his way to the kitchen trying to remember how to cook. He managed to make some bacon, scrambled eggs and toast without burning himself or ruining the food just as Vernon came into the kitchen bellowing at Harry. "BOY. You had better be done making breakfast you freak. Otherwise you'll be sorry you were ever born."

Anger roared to life inside of Harry. He had faced Voldemort more times than he could care to count. He had killed a basilisk. Vernon Dursley was nothing compared to that. Harry just squashed down his anger and simply replied "Yes Uncle Vernon. The breakfast is ready."

Vernon yelled "Now get out of here you brat. Don't think that we're going to give you any of _**our**_ food. Call your Aunt and Dudley for breakfast."

Harry did so and waited until all of his relatives were busy eating before sneaking into his Uncle's room looking for some money. 'I'm gonna need some money to get to the Leaky Cauldron.'

He smiled when he found a few hundred dollar bills in his Uncle's coat pocket. Grabbing the money andmaking his way out of Vernon's room, he noted that everyone were still eating.

He slipped out of the house and walked until he found a taxi that was dropping off an elderly women. Hurrying over, Harry got into the cab and said "Get me to Charring Cross Road fast and I'll pay you two hundred dollars" and showed him the money. A moment later the taxi was rocketing past pedestrians who were scattering in all directions to avoid getting hit

30 minutes and two hundred dollars later Harry found himself outside of the Leaky Cauldron. He moved his hair so that it would cover up his famous scar and entered the pub. He found the barman Tom and asked him in a pathetic voice "Excuse me sir. I've been separated from my parents and they told me to wait for them in Diagon Alley. Could you please open the way there?" Tom just nodded and led Harry to the brick wall behind the pub and tapped the bricks with his wand.

Harry thanked the man and made his way towards Gringotts at end of the Alley. Making his way towards the main counter he read the name plate of the goblin seated there.

"Greetings Master Sharpclaw. May your gold flow and your enemies suffer. My name is Harry Potter. I would like to speak with my Accounts Manager."

Sharpclaw got over his surprise at hearing a goblin greeting and said "First, please provide a drop of your blood to prove that you are Harry Potter." Harry took the needle that was offred to him and pricked his finger, allowing a drop of blood to fall on a sheet of paper that had just appeared. The wound immediately healed itself. Sharpclaw looked at the paper and turned back to Harry. "Come right this way Mister Potter." He hopped off his seat and led Harry to one of the corridors until they got to a door with the words 'Potter Accounts Manager' written on It.

Harry pushed open the door and saw a goblin sitting at a desk in the middle of the room with a name plate that said Skullcrusher.

Harry took the seat in front of the desk and said "Greetings Master Skullcrusher. May your gold flow and your enemies suffer."

Skullcrushe got over his surprise at being treated politely and said "Greetings Mister Potter. May your vaults be filled with gold and your enemies be vanquished."

Harry nodded and said "First, please call me Harry. Second, is there a way to determine my lineage? "

Skullcusher nodded and placed a long parchment on his desk. "There is. Simply place a drop of blood on the parchment. This will reveal your lineage, magical abilities, if any and vault assets."

Harry took the offered knife and made a shallow cut on his hand. He dropped a few drops of blood on the parchment and noticed that his hand immediately started to heal.

After a few minutes Skullcusher took the parchment which was now filled with writing and showed it to Harry who took it curiously and started to read

It read:

 _Name : Harry James Potter._

 _Father : James Charlus Potter._

 _Mother : Lily Mary Potter née Evans._

 _Magical Abilities : Parslemouth._

 _Metamorphagus._

 _Multi Animagus._

 _Heir to:_

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter ( through Father)._

 _Trust Vault : 50,000 Galleons. To be refilled at the start of each year._

 _Potter Vault : 20,985,363 Galleons._

 _174,467 Sickles._

 _200,000 knuts._

 _Armour and Weapons._

 _Books._

 _Potter Manor._

 _Prongs' Paradise_

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black ( through Godfather)._

 _Black Vault : Can only be viewed upon death of Current Head Of House._

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell ( through Father)._

 _Peverell Vault :10,357,673 Galleons._

 _12,363 Sickles._

 _20,537 Knuts._

 _Books._

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor ( through Father)._

 _Gryffindor Vault :36,353,357 Galleons._

 _26,356,351 Sickles._

 _25,356,425 Knuts._

 _Books._

 _Armour and Weapons_

 _Claim to 1/4 th of Hogwarts Castle._

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff ( through Father)._

 _Hufflepuff Vault : 35,163,753 Galleons._

 _25,658, 532 Sickles._

 _20,267,367 Knuts._

 _Claim to 1/4 th of Hogwarts Castle._

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin ( by Right of Conquest)._

 _Slytherin Vault : 19,451,367 Galleons._

 _Books._

 _Armour and Weapons._

 _Claim to 1/4 th of Hogwarts Castle._

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw (through Mother)._

 _Ravenclaw Vault : 20,379,468 Galleons_

 _Books._

 _Claim to 1/4 th of Hogwarts Castle._

Harry looked up from the parchment. The only thing he could say was "Holy Shit."

Skullcusher actually chuckled and said "Accurate if a bit crude. Currently, you are the most financially powerful wizard in all of Britain."

Harry was stunned. "How am I the Heir to the Four Founders?"

"It is not well known but Gryffindor married Hufflepuff. Their descendant eventually married a Potter. Ravenclaw's descendant however, changed his last name to Evans. You became the Heir To Slytherin when you defeated Voldemort in Godric's Hollow."

Harry nodded asked "Is there a way for me to be emancipated?"

Skullcusher nodded and pressed a button on his desk and spoke into it in a harsh guttural language. A few moments later another goblin entered, placed 6 ring sized boxes on the desk and left.

Skullcrusher opened all of the boxes revealing rings in each one and explained. "These are your Head of House Rings. You must place the rings on your finger and magic will judge if you are worthy of being the Head Of House. If you are worthy, you would be emancipated."

Harry noticed that he didn't say what would happen if he wasn't accepted and looked at the rings. The first ring was a light red ring with a ruby set in the middle. Lions could be seen on either side of the Ruby. He read the word Potter. The second wring was a silvery gray ring with a plain gray stone in the middle. The third ring was a deep crimson color with a bright Red stone set in the middle. There were images of Griffins roaring on either side of the stone. The fourth one was bright yellow in color with a brown stone in the middle and images of badgers on either side of it. The fifth ring was sky blue in color with a dark blue stone in the middle with eagles on either side of it. The last ring was a jet black one with an equally black stone in the middle with images of basilisk on either side of it.

Harry decided to try the Potter ringfirst. He slipped it onto his ring finger. The ring resized to fit his finger. He could feel the ring's magic testing him. Eventually it receded back into the ring. He did the same with the other five rings. All of the rings merged into the Potter ring.

Skullcrusher then said "The rings are invisible to everyone except for those who you give your permission to see it. Since The rings have merged into the Potter ring, it will act as a Portkey to your properties. Simply state the name of your property followed by the word 'Activate'."

Harry nodded and asked "Do you know of any shops which sell wands without the Trace on them?"

"Of course. There is a wand shop in Knockturn Alley called Mark's wands. "

"Oh and before I forget could you please get me some goblin tutors?"

At this Skullcusher snarled and almost yelled "NO. We do not tutor wizards, Boy Who Lived or not. What makes you think we would train you?"

Harry raised his right hand and spoke "I, Harry James Potter swear on my life and on my magic that I have the blessing of Death. So I say, So Mote It Be." There was a bright, blinding flash of light. Once it faded, Harry was in the exact same position.

Then, Harry Potter witnessed something no other wizard had ever seen.

A goblin fainting.

* * *

 **Like it, love it, hate it?**

 **Review please**

 **Slayer of days out**


End file.
